


Cold Comfort

by pomegrenadier



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: Ghost has concerns, and Nova-2 has no answers.
Relationships: Guardian & Ghost (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So Ghost keeps expressing fear and anxiety and hesitation about using Stasis but the Guardian just ... doesn't react? At all? They never even try-but-fail to talk about it? Because something something blank-slate protagonist? Hisssssss. Boo. My [last] city now.

"Guardian, what if I—no, never mind. I'm okay."

Nova brings the sparrow to a halt in the shelter of an overhang. "No, you're not," it says quietly.

Ghost is silent for a moment. A cold wind whispers over the snow, sending eddies of white curling and coiling around the vehicle. Then he says, "I'm scared. Of Stasis. Of what it might be doing to you. To us both."

Nova lets its hands fall from the controls. It swallows. "I'm scared, too."

"I just—I wish there were some other—but I guess there isn't."

Nova gestures, and Ghost materializes over its palm in a subdued shimmer. They look at each other, faceless helmet to bright eye. Nova opens its mouth but can't force out any words. It bows its head, shoulders hunching. Tries to push _love_ and _reassurance_ at Ghost across their connection.

Maybe there's too much fear and ice in it now to make that work. Ghost doesn't react at all, and he always reacts. He's just hovering. Waiting.

Then he bumps his shell against Nova's helmet. "We're okay," he says, shaky but firm. "We're going to be okay."

Nova cups its hands around him. Like holding a moth, or a candle, careful and delicate. "Yeah," it rasps.


End file.
